Known in the art are pharmacological agents widely employed at the present time for the treatment of patients suffering from chronic alcoholism and intended for improvement of the general resistence of the organism (tonics, vitamin therapy) and formation of negative conditional reflexes in patients for alcohol. Furthermore, also widespread have become the agents reducing toxic post-effects of alcohol and its metabolites (desintoxication therapy), as well as preparation arresting abstinence syndrom. However, the above-mentioned complex of antialcoholic therapy is aimed predominantly at the treatment of clinically pronounced forms of alcoholism or bears the character of an antire currence therapy.
The known complex of pharmacological preparations is not intended for a broad circle of consumers of alcoholic beverages which excludes the possibility of using these preparations for a primary prophylaxis of alcoholic abuse and chronical alcoholism.
Known in the art are synthetic preparations hindering pathological influence of alcohol on a human organism upon its intake by way of lowering the level of ethanol concentration in blood. These preparations contain, as an active ingredient, at least one compound from the group of carbohydrates and polyhydric alcohols and/or at least one compound from the group of compounds consisting of a cyclic tricarboxylic acid or containing its residue, and/or at least one compound protecting the stomach and acting as a "lining" thereon, and/or at least one compound from the group of choleretics. These preparations serve as liver-protecting agents and detoxicants upon intake of ethanol; they also cure pathological phenomena caused by resorption of alcohol (cf. French Pat. No. 2,340,725).
The above-mentioned effect is attained by normalization of the ratio of oxidized forms of pyridinenucleotides to reduced nucleotides, thus ensuring realization of carbohydrate metabolism through the cycle of tricarboxylic acids. Another active principle of these compositions are compounds lowering resorption of ethanol in the gastrointestinal tract so as to achieve a synergistic effect--reduction of the level of ethanol in blood. It is obvious that in this case the effect from intake of ethanol expected by the consumer (euphoria, relaxation) is substantially lowered. Furthermore, the prior art preparations are recommended as pharmaceutical forms to be administered either prior to ethanol intake, or simultaneously therewith, or is advisable after consumption of alcohol. These compositions, however, do not comprise food additives including those incorporated in alcoholic beverages, since they noticeably change the organoleptic value of the product.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a composition which would actively influence the negative effects of ethanol and its toxic products of oxidation in the organism by normalization of the main metabolic routes of degradation of ethanol and its metabolites.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a composition which would be useful as an all-purpose food additive to alcoholic or alcohol-free beverages without impairing their organoleptic characteristics.